Sotto Voce
by chishiki
Summary: Um segredo: Rose não sabe andar de bicicleta. Um fato: quem ajuda é Scorpius Malfoy. Uma constatação: ele não deixou ela cair.


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Essa história é Universo Alternativo. // Sotto voce significa 'em voz baixa' em italiano. A expressão italiana me lembra literalmente alguém contando um segredo, e é legal demais pra ser desperdiçada.

**Sotto Voce**

Com um cuidado desnecessário, Rose Weasley escapava de casa. Não que ela precisasse fazer isso, claro, porque uma criança de dez anos não tem exatamente um motivo para escapar de casa, ainda mais quando tem pais tão cuidadosos e corujas quanto Ron e Hermione Weasley. Ela estava fazendo isso apenas por precaução.

Na ponta dos pés calçados com tênis cor-de-rosa, ela olhou em volta, com uma expressão cômica, para checar se alguém das casas mais próximas estava de olho e vendo que não, prosseguiu até a casinha no quintal da casa, onde guardavam as bicicletas. A chave ficava embaixo do tapete marrom. Ela abriu a porta, e avançou para a sua, uma vermelha.

Puxou a bicicleta para fora da casinha, trancou a porta à chave e colocou embaixo do tapete de novo. Quando se virou, levou um susto enorme. Parado na frente dela estava Hugo, na sua estatura de garoto de sete anos agasalhado por causa do outono. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que diabos você está fazendo, criatura? - ele perguntou, dando um tom de inocente surpresa para a voz de criança.

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? - perguntou Rose na defensiva. Não dava de jeito nenhum para esconder a bicicleta, então ela simplesmente montou nela.

- Andando de bicicleta - falou Hugo, dando de ombros.

- Sim, sim - disse Rose, impaciente. Rose gostava muito de Hugo para dar uma resposta atravessada. Naquele momento, ela adoraria se o irmão desse o fora para que ela pudesse desaparecer no bosque perto da casa e tentar aprender na marra a andar naquele negócio vermelho.

Ah, sim. Rose Weasley sentia uma tremenda vergonha de não saber andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas aos dez anos. Estava na quarta série! Que menina da quarta série não sabia andar de bicicleta? Rose sempre ficava meio surpresa quando pensava nisso com calma. Era estranho.

Uma pausa na conversa da menina com o irmão.

- Você vai ficar aí, Rose? - perguntou Hugo, com um sorrisinho. Rose sabia que ele estava ciente que ela estava esperando ele sair dali, então resolveu driblá-lo como sempre.

- Não, Hugo. - Ela desmontou da bicicleta com agilidade, e a deixou jogada no chão. Se encaminhou para casa, falando por cima do ombro - Eu vou comer o bolo de chocolate que a mamãe fez...

Hugo passou correndo por ela.

- Nada disso, Rosie! Você sabe que o bolo é meu! - gritou por cima do ombro. Um estrondo foi ouvido e a porta fechou.

A menina aproveitou a deixa, pegou a bicicleta e se mandou dali, correndo ao lado da mesma. Em pouco tempo, estaria protegida pelas árvores. Livre, livre!

Ela montou na bicicleta, e se preparou para tentar andar. Mantendo o guidão reto, ela pedalou. Ou tentou, porque morria de medo de cair no chão e se estatelar, como da primeira vez. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que estava pedalando devagar demais, mas ela tinha medo demais de cair no chão, porque como nunca tinha andado, ela tinha certeza de que se fosse rápido demais iria cair e morrer.

E também tinha algo no meio. Um trauma de infância.

Rose tinha cinco anos e subiu num banco alto para pegar um pote de biscoito em cima da geladeira. O único 'porém' da coisa, era que o lugar em que Rose tinha colocado o banco enorme, era longe do pote de biscoito, e a garotinha teria de se inclinar muito para o lado para pegar os biscoitos. O resultado? O banco alto virou, ela caiu e quebrou o braço.

A menina estremeceu ao lembrar-se do momento _completamente_ desagradável.

- Mas que droga - ela murmurou furiosa. Mais ou menos à direita dela, um graveto quebrou e ela se virou rapidamente para ver quem estava ali.

Scorpius Malfoy, seu vizinho esquisito que tinha o pai executivo e a mãe cientista, estava parado lá, escorado numa árvore, observando com as sobrancelhas erguidas a tentativa de Rose de andar de bicicleta. Ele claramente estava se segurando para não rir dela, por causa do sorrisinho de zombaria que era inevitável que tivesse e dos olhos levemente arregalados.

- O que diabos você está fazendo, criatura? - Era a segunda vez em menos de dez minutos que lhe faziam aquela pergunta. Rose fechou a cara, mas ainda assim foi educada com o garoto.

- Não está claro? - devolveu em tom cortês, apontando para a bicicleta vermelha.

- Na verdade não - respondeu o menino, o tom espelhando o dela, em vez do tom de risada em que tinha feito a última pergunta. - Weasley, não me diga que não sabe andar de bicicleta.

Um tom de rosa se apoderou das bochechas claras de Rose. Ela ficou os pés no chão, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do agasalho roxo e olhou para longe.

- Está bem, Malfoy. Eu não digo. - Ela ainda estava meio envergonhada de alguém ter falado tão na lata que ela não sabia andar no troço.

Scorpius se aproximou um passo dela e encostou-se a outra árvore, só que mais próxima. Eles estavam numa clareira não muito grande, mas com espaço o suficiente para que a garota tentasse andar na _bicicletona_ vermelha dela.

- Eu pensei que você, uma garota esclarecida e inteligente soubesse andar de bicicleta - ele falou palavras que tinha visto certa vez num dos contratos do pai, para zoar com ela. Rose ainda não olhara para ele, e as bochechas dela ainda estavam rosadas, por ela não poder contestar o que ele falou. - Ainda mais aos dez anos.

Finalmente ela direcionou os olhos azuis para ele, fulminantes.

- Não é crime não saber andar de bicicleta aos dez anos, sabia? - ela falou, ainda em tom cortês, apesar de indignado. Sua mãe lhe ensinara a sempre ser educada com as pessoas. Fazia elas se sentirem idiotas por terem (a) gritado, (b) dado chilique/faniquito/ataque histérico ou (c) zoado com ela.

Mas curiosamente, aquele garoto parecia muito calmo e seguro de si. Ela sabia que seria muito difícil induzi-lo a ter um faniquito ou algo assim para ele se sentir idiota. Quando ela descobrisse, seria uma arma em potencial.

- Sabia, claro - ele respondeu, seu tom ainda espelhando o dela, apesar de em vez de indignação estar por baixo, era apenas zombaria. - Não é crime, mas é uma vergonha, não é?

Rose se virou completamente para ele, que levou um susto com o olhar inesperadamente penetrante da garota. Era como se tivessem ligado umas lanternas por baixo das pálpebras dela, o que tornava difícil encará-la nos olhos. Ele perdeu a arma que tinha, a capacidade de fazer ela se sentir idiota. Agora ele quem iria...

Uma idéia!

Ele criou coragem e olhou ela nos olhos de novo. Ainda muito, muito penetrantes.

- Eu vou te mostrar como anda de bicicleta. - Tentou fazer um tom arrogante vir à sua voz, e pareceu funcionar, já que ela pareceu ainda mais indignada, se é que fosse possível. Não se mexeu. - Ande logo, Weasley, eu não tenho o dia todo.

Ela o ignorou.

"Garoto arrogante", era o que ela pensava. "Os pais dele não o ensinaram a ser educado..."

Rose também teve uma idéia.

- Malfoy, onde estão seus pais? - perguntou Rose, inesperadamente curiosa.

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

- Trabalhando - respondeu o garoto, meio tristonho. Rose quase sentiu pena dele, tendo pais tão claramente ausentes. Mas a pena desapareceu quando ele focalizou-a de novo e a zombaria voltou ao tom de voz. Ele se desencostou de uma árvore, e foi até a bicicleta. - Saia daí.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto ele bufava.

- Por favor - completou Scorpius, a contragosto.

Então ela deu de ombros e saiu. Que mal iria fazer? Além do mais, ela tinha que faze r a boa ação do dia, e deixar o garoto estranho andar na bicicleta se encaixava nessa categoria.

Ele montou, e usando todas as táticas que Rose já sabia existirem, andou nela calmamente. Não foi exatamente elegante, como ela sabia que ele queria que fosse, mas ele sabia andar direitinho, desviando de cada galho grande caído no chão e...

Matando Rose de inveja.

- Ah, saia daí! - Ela cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. - Devolva a bicicleta, Malfoy!

Ele suavemente parou a bicicleta em frente à garota emburrada e largou a bicicleta aos pés dela. Ele teve outra das suas _grandes_ idéias, e quase riu ao ver que ela estava com inveja.

- Suba, Weasley. Eu vou te ensinar a andar nesse troço.

Rose parou e analisou o garoto com o olhar. Ele parecia estar falando sério. Mas ela estava totalmente na dúvida. Ele era a primeira pessoa a descobrir que ela não sabia andar _naquilo_ coisa nenhuma, mas ela poderia muito bem pedir ajuda do seu pai, ou da sua mãe, ou de Albus, ou de Lily, ou de James, ou até mesmo de tio Harry, ou de tia Ginny, ou de tio George, ou do vovô Arthur... Em suma, de alguém em que ela confiasse, e a família de Rose era enorme.

Mas para quê contar para mais gente? E afinal, ela poderia dizer com orgulho que aprendera sozinha, e todos ficariam surpresos, já que todos receberam ajuda de alguém para aprender a andar...

E assim que ela pensou nisso, desanimou. Que injusto com Scorpius e com todos eles! Apesar de eles zombarem um do outro desde que se viram pela primeira vez, ele estava sendo legal tentando convencê-la a deixá-lo ensiná-la. Ou pelo menos um pouco.

- Weasley? - perguntou Malfoy, claramente desconfortável. Ela ainda estava olhando para ele, embora estivesse pensando em coisas que estavam longe dali. - Dá para você parar de me olhar com essa cara de peixe morto?

Rose lançou um de seus olhares fulminantes para o garoto, mas desviou o olhar para uma árvore enorme, com maçãs no topo. Rose se segurou para não lamber os beiços. Maçãs! Suas frutas preferidas. Ela já estava visualizando como subiria: apoiaria o pé naquela pequena fenda, se seguraria, passaria as pernas pelo tronco, se apoiando nos galhos, ficaria quietinha se segurando na árvore, em pé no tal galho, pegaria duas maçãs e...

Scorpius estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos dela, impaciente.

- E aí? - ele perguntou, incisivo. - Vai deixar eu lhe ensinar ou não?

Ela ponderou. E teve uma idéia.

- Se eu disser que sim, eu vou lhe ajudar a fazer uma coisa que você não sabe, mas que eu sei - ela falou, feliz por pensar numa solução em que todo mundo ficaria satisfeito. - O que é que você não sabe fazer?

Ele também ficou vermelho, mas levemente. O garoto de fato era meio pálido, então ficar vermelho (ou pelo menos um pouco) o deixou mais humano aos olhos de Rose.

Ele sussurrou para contar o segredo, apesar de não ter ninguém por ali.

- Eu não sei subir em árvores.

Rose quase riu dele, mas, imitando-o, sorriu zombeteira, se escorou numa árvore, e arregalou de leve os olhos. Ele lançou um olhar fulminante a ela com seus olhos verde-claros¹.

- Vai me ensinar ou não? - ele perguntou de forma brusca. Rose não pôde deixar de constatar que ele era mais impaciente do que ela, e riu.

- Vou, mas primeiro você tem que me ajudar a andar de bicicleta.

Ele estendeu a mão, em silêncio e ela apenas apertou-a. Tinham um acordo, ou o mais próximo disso que duas crianças de dez anos poderiam ter.

Rose prontamente subiu na bicicleta, e tentou andar um pouco, para mostrar ao garoto que sabia como se andava. Mas o medo de cair e quebrar o braço de novo veio, brusco, e ela ficou os pés no chão rapidamente.

- Você está com medo, Weasley? - perguntou Scorpius, desnecessariamente. Era claro que ela estava com medo. Ele se aproximou dela e segurou o guidão da bicicleta, para que não virasse em cima dela e ela caísse no chão. - Do que exatamente você tem medo?

Ele parecia mais curioso do que compreensivo.

- É um... Trauma de infância, eu acho - ela falou, num sussurro. E explicou a origem do medo enorme dela de cair. Scorpius se segurou para não revirar os olhos.

- Escuta - ele falou, calmamente, mas ainda segurando o guidão, já que Rose tinha tirado as mãos de lá para pousá-las nos joelhos -, você tem que pedalar rápido, mas só o suficiente para que a bicicleta ande sobre as duas rodas sem virar. Se pedalar devagar e com medo, não vai a lugar algum. Está sacando a parada?

Diante da expressão despojada dele, Rose quase riu. Quase.

- Estou sacando a parada.

- Bom. - Ele balançou a cabeça, como um treinador que aprova um jogador em ascensão. Jogadora, no caso. Ele largou a bicicleta, mas Rose não virou como ele esperava. Ignorando o leve desapontamento, mandou: - Agora vai.

- Nem pensar - ela falou, convicta. Estava claro que não iria andar naquilo nem que a vaca tossisse.

Scorpius bufou. Então foi até o lado dela e segurou bem no meio do guidão com uma mão e o ombro de Rose com a outra. Nenhum dos dois se sentiu estranho com isso, afinal, tinham um acordo e tinham dez anos.

- Pedala - mandou Scorpius, autoritário.

Rose não tinha escolha senão obedecer. Revirou os olhos, mas colocou os pés nos pedais, e não caiu, porque Scorpius estava segurando-a. Segurou o guidão com tanta força que os nós dos dedos dela ficaram brancos.

- Weasley, relaxa - ele murmurou, olhando as mãos dela. - E pedala - repetiu.

E ela pedalou. Ele acompanhou-a e quando sentiu que ela pegara o jeito, soltou-a de forma abrupta. Ela continuou pedalando normalmente, mantendo o guidão reto e se equilibrando na bicicleta como se sempre tivesse sabido fazer isso. Ela sorriu, alegre. Deu mais algumas voltas, saboreando quando bateu um vento e sacudiu o cabelo dela para longe dos olhos.

Um pouco longe dali Scorpius se dava os parabéns por ser um ótimo professor.

Ela parou ao lado dele, e incapaz de se conter, agarrou a mão dele e a apertou entre as suas.

- Muito obrigada, Malfoy. - A mão dele era sacudida para cima e para baixo. Scorpius se espantou que ela fosse tão forte.

- De nada, Wesley - ele murmurou, parecendo meio modesto. Tão rápido quanto tinha agarrado a mão dele, ela a soltou, e voltou para a bicicleta. Subiu nela, e de algum modo, conseguiu fazer o que sempre todo mundo fazia: empurrava um dos pedais para a frente e colocava o outro quando a bicicleta estava em movimento.

Scorpius, na dele, apenas deduziu que ela estivera observando todas as pessoas que tinham uma bicicleta para saber fazer isso. E também deduziu que ela tinha apenas medo de cair. E se sentiu feliz por estar ali e segurá-la, mas nunca iria admitir isso.

Ela voltou para o lado dele, e sem cerimônias, largou a bicicleta no chão e esfregou as mãos.

- Agora é sua vez, Malfoy - ela falou, num tom que sugeria que estava ansiosa para mandar nele. Tentava não pensar que queria abraçá-lo em vez de apertar a mão dele, e depois de parar para observar uma árvore decente para que o garoto possa subir sem cair e morrer, ela não pensava mais naquilo. - Aquela ali.

Scorpius seguiu com os olhos a direção do dedo dela e viu uma árvore pequena, com os galhos largos o suficiente para que duas pessoas se sentassem ali. Ele arregalou os olhos. Mesmo daquela distância dava para perceber que os galhos batiam na cintura deles dois, talvez um pouco em cima em Rose, já que ele era uns três ou quatro centímetros mais alto do que ela.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, tentando parecer sem medo.

Rose revirou os olhos, e, fazendo como o pai dela sempre fazia quando encontrava tio Harry, deu um grande tapa nas costas de Malfoy, e passou na frente dele, falando:

- Vamos, _mano_.

Scorpius teve vontade de dar um tapa nas costas dela também, mas seu pai lhe ensinara a ser cavalheiro com as moças. Apesar de Scorpius não considerar exatamente Rose uma moça, e sim um garota esquisita que era sua vizinha e tinha a mãe médica e o pai advogado, tinha que admitir que ela era até bonitinha, com o cabelo vermelho e o olho azul.

Mas isso não o impediu de mudar bruscamente de idéia e dar o mesmo tapa nas costas dela e falar:

- Beleza, _mana_.

Afinal, ela era a tal garota estranha, e não uma moça.

Rose deu de ombros, zen como estava, e sem esforços, subiu na árvore. Apoiou o pé numa lasca saliente, passou uma perna pelo tronco, a outra também, se segurou e num instante estava em pé no galho. Ela se sentou graciosamente nele e sorriu.

- Venha, Malfoy. Não é difícil.

Ele engoliu em seco. Tinha medo de cair de árvores, assim como Rose tinha medo de cair da bicicleta. Quando tinha mais ou menos a idade que ela tinha ao cair do banco e quebrar o braço, Scorpius tentou subir numa laranjeira, mas caiu de costas nas raízes das árvores. Ele se machucou bastante.

Rose percebeu a hesitação e o jeito como o garoto olhava para a árvore. Ela suspirou, e olhando-o com certa piedade mal disfarçada, escorregou do galho e pulou.

- Vem cá - ela mandou. Ele obedeceu relutante. - Apóie o pé nessa lasca enquanto se segura no tronco. Se lance para cima e coloca a perna no galho. Depois, passa a outra, e você vai ficar sentado, só que virado para trás. Fica em pé, vira para cá e sente-se. Só isso.

Scorpius acompanhava a explicação dela fazendo os movimentos. Percebendo que ele não estava se segurando direito, ela serviu de apoio, segurando a base das costas dele. Vendo que isso não ia adiantar de nada, ela pediu licença dele, que prontamente saiu do caminho, achando que ela tinha desistido de ensiná-lo. Rose subiu na árvore e lá de cima, segurou no tronco com a mão esquerda e estendeu a direita para ele.

Ele apoiou o pé na lasca saliente e se segurou no tronco, como ela o mandara fazer. Se lançou para cima, e se segurou no mesmo tronco que ela abraçava para ter apoio. Segurando a mão dela, ele ficou em pé, se virou e se sentou no outro galho da árvore.

- E então? - Rose deu um sorriso largo, mostrando seus caninos meio pontudos. - Não foi tão difícil, foi, Malfoy?

- Na verdade não - admitiu Scorpius, dando de ombros. Ele observou a clareira ao redor deles dois, e viu que a árvore era um tanto baixa, comparada com as outras enormes que os cercavam. Mas naquelas não dava para subir. - Eu acho que tinha medo de soltar as mãos e cair nas raízes de novo, como quando eu tinha seis anos.

- Deve ter sido difícil - murmurou Rose.

- Sim, sim, difícil - concordou o garoto. Ele avaliou o quanto distante estavam do chão, e fez como Rose: se segurou no galho com os braços e pulou. Lá de baixo, ele deu um meio sorriso. - Vamos subir numa árvore mais alta, Weasley. Desse jeito eu vou dormir de tão fácil.

Rose revirou os olhos diante da bipolaridade dele. Pulou da árvore, e pomposamente, espanou poeira invisível das roupas. Ela viu a macieira que ela queria subir mais cedo, e, satisfeita por tê-la reconhecido, apontou para ela.

- Vamos subir naquela dali.

Scorpius pela segunda vez seguiu a direção que o dedo dela apontava, com os olhos, e se desapontou com a visão. Ele bufou e seus ombros caíram. Era bem mais alta que a outra árvore.

- Você só escolhe árvore difícil...

- Nada de reclamar, Malfoy - respondeu Rose, enérgica, já se encaminhando para a árvore. Ela, graciosamente, fez os procedimentos que tinha avaliado necessários e ficou em pé num galho, como queria, pegando duas maçãs. Ela jogou uma para Scorpius, que aparou no ar e deu uma mordida.

- Bom - ele falou vagamente.

- Sobe logo - mandou Rose, se sentando num galho da árvore.

Scorpius deu de ombros. Abocanhando a maçã e a deixando meio que pendurada na boca como um leitão pronto para ser devorado, imitou Rose, mas escorregou um pouco na hora de subir nos galhos. Com o coração meio acelerado por causa do medo de cair, ele se firmou na árvore, só depois percebeu que Rose o puxara para cima.

- Tim-tim - disse ele de forma galante, estendendo a maçã com uma mordida para Rose, como uma taça de vinho. Ela bateu com a sua segunda na dele ("Tim-tim"), e os dois se permitiram apreciar o céu azul e a grama verde.

E a bicicleta de Rose estirada no meio da clareira.

- Malfoy, me prometa uma coisa - falou Rose de repente. Scorpius se inclinou para frente para ver o rosto dela. - Você não vai sair dizendo por aí que me ensinou a andar de bicicleta.

- E você não vai sair por aí dizendo que me ensinou a subir em árvores - concordou o garoto prontamente. Já iria dizer isso, se Rose não tivesse se adiantado.

- Não que eu não tenha ficado grata por isso - continuou a ruivinha, dando uma mordida na sua maçã. - É só uma questão de... Segredos entre... Amigos.

- Amigos? - perguntou Scorpius, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele também deu uma mordida na sua maçã.

- Amigos. - Rose sorriu para ele.

Amigos.

Palavra bonita.

Existem algumas coisas que você faz com outras pessoas e se sente feliz por ter feito. Estar ali para ajudar alguém se esse alguém cair é uma delas. Tanto se for para segurar o guidão de uma bicicleta para impedir que você vire quanto se for para comer maçãs em cima de uma árvore, conversando sobre segredos. É impossível não nascer uma amizade ali depois de tudo.

Sim, sim.

Impossível.

**N/A: **Estou feliz. Eu adoro os filinhos do trio & cia e esse projeto era relativamente antigo. A idéia era diferente, pra ser um tantinho mais romântica, com eles de onze anos. Depois eu coloquei nove, mas aí dez me pareceu ideal. Eles tinham idade o suficiente para, tipo, notarem um ao outro como pessoa, e se ajudarem mutuamente, como num acordo.

E, bem, eu sempre achei esse lance de ajudar alguém a se levantar quando cair ótimo, e pra uma fic de amizade, pareceu perfeito. Espero que tenham entendido o sentido da fic [sim, sim, essa fic tem um sentido].

Paz e amor, jemti.


End file.
